Visão do amor
by Gisele Fox
Summary: Grissom e Sara enfrentam grandes problemas quando sua filha nasce, mas logo descobrem que a vida guarda grandes surpresas, e nem tudo é tão ruim quanto se pensa.


Visão do amor

Shipper: GSR

Gênero: romance/drama

NC-17

* Os personagens de CSI não me pertencem.

Sinopse: Grissom e Sara enfrentam grandes problemas quando sua filha nasce, mas logo descobrem que a vida guarda grandes surpresas, e nem tudo é tão ruim quanto se pensa.

Madrugada em Las Vegas. Em uma determinada casa, um casal aproveitava o friozinho que chegara na cidade para namorar. Suados, os corpos não cansavam de se amar, na necessidade de estarem juntos, no momento de serem um só. Grissom, como um homem voraz, penetrava em Sara com muita vontade, como se fosse a última vez que estariam juntos. Os gemidos denunciavam que o orgasmo não tardaria, e que o prazer era por demais intenso. Não agüentando tamanha excitação, ele acabou por ejacular, e uma grande quantidade.

GG: Oh... oh... Sara... hum...

SS: Gil... hum...

Os dois, ainda sentindo a emoção do momento, permaneceram na mesma posição por uns minutos; a respiração, altamente acelerada, os impedia de qualquer reação naquele instante. Em seguida, Grissom deitou-se no travesseiro e abraçou Sara. E assim, corpos unidos, respiração na mesma sintonia, corações batendo no mesmo compasso, os dois adormeceram.

Na manhã bem cedo, Grissom foi pra casa, afinal, ele e Sara não moravam juntos e, como ninguém no lab sabia dos dois (pelo menos não tinham certeza, apesar de Catherine desconfiar), não era bom que seu carro fosse visto na porta da casa dela sem motivo algum. Se dependesse de Sara, a relação deles seria de conhecimento dos amigos, mas Grissom tinha lá seus medos, por isso não queria arriscar.

GG: Bom dia a todos. Hoje até que não temos muitos casos, por isso, alguns ficarão no lab analisando evidências.

CW: Ok.

SS: Eu até preferia ficar, sinto-me exausta.

GS: Cansada de quê, Sara?

SS: Muitas coisas...

Ela não olhou para Grissom, mas ele sabia que aquela indireta era para ele. Sara estava apertando-o para que ele assumisse a relação dos dois perante todos, mas Grissom parecia um peixe escorregadio. Nisso, ela levantou-se do sofá e saiu.

NS: O que deu nela?

GS: Vai tentar entender as mulheres...

CW: Hum-hum...

Os dois olharam para Catherine, que olhava feio para eles.

NS: Foi mal aí, Catherine.

GS: É, desculpe.

GG: Vocês dois aí, trabalho a fazer. Nada de conversinhas.

Nick e Greg pegaram seus casos e saíram. Warrick fez o mesmo. Estando a sós com Grissom na sala de convivência, Catherine pôde tocar no assunto que a incomodava:

CW: Gil, somos amigos há anos, sabe que pode contar comigo pra tudo.

GG(levantando a sobrancelha): Onde você quer chegar, Catherine?

CW: Quando você vai admitir pra nós que você e Sara estão juntos?

GG: Do quê você está falando, Catherine?

CW: Oras... Até quando vocês dois vão ficar nessa de segredinho? Pensa que eu não vejo vocês dois juntos, como ficam, a forma com que falam um com o outro?

GG: Você deveria era olhar outras coisas...

CW: Não foge da conversa não, Gil! Você viu, eu vi como ela estava. Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês para que ela ficasse daquele jeito?

GG: Não, e ela sabe muito bem disso.

Grissom saiu da sala e deixou Catherine falando com as paredes. No banheiro, Sara chorava discretamente. Naquela manhã ela e Grissom haviam discutido e ele estava extremamente frio com ela no lab. Enxugou as lágrimas e saiu do banheiro para ir à sala de evidências, onde Nick a aguardava. Ao passar pelo corredor, viu Grissom conversando alegremente com uma mulher, chegando a tocá-la nos braços. Ela não viu, mas Catherine também presenciara a cena. E reconheceu a mulher: era Lady Heather. Desolada, foi para a sala de evidências fazer seu trabalho.

NS: Sara, veja essas fotos. Aqui aparece a marca de algo que estivesse no pescoço da vítima, como um cordão, por exemplo.

SS: É, acho que sim...

Sara não conseguiu se conter e caiu no choro. Nick a abraçou carinhosamente.

NS: Ei, o que houve? Por que está chorando, Sara?

SS: Por favor, Nick, não diga nada, apena me deixe ficar assim por um minuto.

NS: Tudo bem – e acariciou os cabelos dela.

CW: Sara, você...

Catherine freou as palavras ao ver Sara e Nick abraçados. Eles, ao ver a loira, se soltaram.

SS: Me procurava, Catherine?

CW: Eu? Ãh... sim. Você andou chorando?

SS: Estava me sentindo mal, mas agora estou melhor – e enxugou as lágrimas com as mãos.

Catherine sabia a razão das lágrimas, mas não quis falar na frente de Nick.

CW: Nick, eu posso falar com Sara em particular?

NS: Claro. Com licença.

Depois que Nick saiu...

CW: Sara, eu vi o que você viu. Tudo bem, é uma coisa chata, mas não precisa ficar assim.

SS: Não estou triste por causa do Grissom! Aliás, por que você falou nele?

CW: Eu sei que vocês estão juntos. Só não entendo porque não revelam aos amigos. Sabem que podem contar com a gente.

SS: É complicado. O Griss tem uns medos que eu considero tão insignificantes e que acho que não têm o menor sentido de ser. Ele costuma dizer que está ficando velho, e, com isso, as manias tornam-se mais insuportáveis.

CW: Mas isto não significa que deva ficar escondendo do mundo que ama e é amado! Amar é a melhor coisa deste mundo, e é tão gostoso dividir com os amigos essa alegria...

SS: Você deveria dizer tudo isso para o Grissom. Bem, vou ao banheiro lavar o rosto.

CW: Vá sim.

Sara lavou o rosto, e, ao olhar para o espelho, via a imagem de Grissom e Heather conversando animadamente. Evidentemente que não gostara de ver aquilo. Resolveu ir embora sem avisar. Cerca de dez minutos depois, Grissom a procurava. Foi até a sala de convivência , onde encontrou Nick e Catherine.

GG: Você viram a Sara?

CW: Não estava em sua sala?

GG: Estou vindo de lá. Você a viu, Nick?

NS: Ela disse que ia até a sala de evidências, porque a gente combinou de analisar umas outras que estavam lá, e não apareceu.

CW: Já tentou ligar pra ela?

GG: Celular desligado.

Grissom voltou para sua sala extremamente tenso. Não era de demonstrar qualquer tipo de reação, mas Catherine e Nick viram como ele estava por causa de Sara. Ela estava indo pra casa, mas parou numa loja de conveniência para comprar algumas coisas. De repente um sujeito entrou anunciando assalto. Sara passou a mão no colete e pegou a arma. Esperou o momento oportuno e gritou:

SS: Polícia, solte a arma!

##: *%$#! Não solto não, vadia!

O sujeito pegou o dono do estabelecimento, um senhor de idade, e deu-lhe uma gravata, impedindo qualquer tentativa de escapar.

SS: Solte esse senhor!

##: Quer morrer, é?

SS: Não tenho medo de você.

##: Eu mato esse cara! Eu mato!

SS: E eu mato você! Solte o senhor, já disse!

O rapaz, completamente descontrolado, gritava:

##: Solte a arma que eu o solto!

SS: E que garantias você me dá?

##: Não te mato.

SS: Não negocio com bandidos!

Nervoso, o assaltante atirou para o teto.

##: Quer morrer, desgraçada?

Àquela altura, a polícia já estava do lado de fora, aguardando o momento de atacar. Brass estava em posição de espera. Grissom havia sido avisado de um assalto em uma loja de conveniência e se dirigiu pra lá.

GG: O que houve, Brass?

JB: Parece que um assaltante está fazendo o dono do estabelecimento refém. E tem uma policial tentando negociar com ele.

Grissom pegou o binóculo e se assustou ao ver Sara lá dentro.

GG: Brass, é Sara quem está lá!

JB: Sério? Então a coisa tá preta!

Dentro da loja...

##: Vai largar a arma ou não?!

SS: Calma, estou abaixando – Sara pôs a arma no chão bem devagar e levantou as mãos, mostrando estar desarmada – Tudo bem, você pode soltar o homem.

O homem gargalhou.

##: Sua idiota!

Do lado de fora, Grissom e Brass se alarmaram quando um tiro foi ouvido. O supervisor pegou o binóculo e viu Sara caindo ao chão.

O bandido deu um tiro que acertou o peito de Sara. Logo em seguida, ele atirou na cabeça do dono da loja e se matou. Sara caiu ferida, o sangue jorrava pelo peito. Brass determinou que os policiais invadissem o local. O cenário era terrível: dois homens mortos e uma mulher ferida no peito, perdendo sangue. Grissom correu para ela e ficou muito assustado ao vê-la ferida.

GG: Rápido, uma ambulância!

Brass ordenou aos comandados a busca da ambulância. Enquanto isso, Grissom segurava a mão gelada de Sara, que olhava com os olhos semi-cerrados pro nada. O supervisor estava aflito com o estado dela e a demora da ambulância. Felizmente, ela chegou em poucos minutos. Os paramédicos verificaram a pulsação e o ferimento de Sara, e rapidamente a puseram na ambulância. Ele foi junto. Ao chegar lá, ele teve de ficar na sala de espera. Ansioso e visivelmente nervoso, Grissom ligou para Catherine.

CW: Willows.

GG: Catherine?

CW: Gil, onde você está?

GG: No hospital.

CW: Então era verdade que a Sara estava na loja do assalto?

GG: Sim – a voz dele saiu embargada.

CW: O que aconteceu?

GG: Eu e Brass estávamos um pouco distantes, mas pelo que vi ela estava tentando fazer com que o bandido não fizesse nada com o dono da loja. Aí, não sei o que eles falaram entre si, só vi Sara caindo depois de ouvir o barulho de um tiro.

CW: Céus! E como Sara está?

GG: Foi levada para o centro cirúrgico assim que chegamos.

CW: Vamos para aí assim que puder.

Assim que desligou o telefone, Grissom pôs as mãos no rosto, apoiadas na perna. Ele, que tinha medo de assumir pra todos que estava com Sara e que eles se amavam, agora tinha o medo de não vê-la mais com vida. Se ela não resistisse, jamais se perdoaria. Pouco tempo depois, o médico que socorreu Sara veio falar com Grissom.

DR: O senhor veio com a paciente?

GG: Sim.

DR: É o responsável por ela?

GG: Sim. Ela é minha mulher.

DR: Bem, a paciente deu entrada com uma perda considerável de sangue, porém não o suficiente para que necessitasse de doação. A cirurgia correu bem, já que a bala não atingiu nenhum órgão vital. Encontrava-se no lado direito do peito, mas não atingiu nenhuma artéria, o que é um bom sinal. Agora ela está em coma induzido para avaliarmos a evolução do quadro clínico dela. Se tudo correr bem, em breve ela irá para o quarto.

GG: Eu poderei vê-la?

DR: Através do vidro. Para evitar infecções não permitimos o contato com o paciente recém-operado.

GG: Certo.

DR: Venha comigo.

Grissom, nervoso por dentro por saber que Sara estava em coma, caminhou meio que bambo até o lugar onde ela se encontrava. Através do vidro viu a mulher que amava cheia de aparelhos, imóvel, dormindo.

(INSERIR O VÍDEO DO YOUTUBE AQUI)

Pouco depois, Catherine chegou ao hospital. Perguntou sobre Sara na recepção e foi até onde Grissom estava. Encontrou-o olhando Sara pelo vidro. Abraçou-o carinhosamente, e só assim ele percebeu que Cath estava ali.

CW: Ela vai sair dessa, acredite.

GG: Eu acredito que o amor é capaz de fazer milagres, Catherine.

A loira olhou para onde a companheira de equipe estava e não pôde evitar de se emocionar.

CW: Me dá vontade de chorar vendo-a dessa maneira. Mas tenho certeza de que logo Sara estará de volta ao lab conosco.

Logo em seguida chegaram Nick, Greg e Warrick.

CW: Ei! Vocês não deveriam estar no lab não?

WB: Dá um tempo, Cath. Nós queríamos ver a Sara também.

GS: Como ela está, Grissom?

GG: Veja você mesmo – ele indicou o vidro.

Os três chegaram mais perto e viram a companheira imóvel na cama. Ficaram sem saber o que dizer ou pensar. Nick, emotivo como sempre, não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas.

Mais tarde, já sozinho na sala de espera, Grissom recebeu orientações do médico.

DR: Senhor Grissom, não vai adiantar você ficar aqui. A senhorita Sidle não vai acordar pelas próximas horas. Vá pra casa e descanse. Assim que ela acordar, eu o chamo.

GG: Tem certeza de que minha presença aqui não será necessária?

DR: Absoluta.

Grissom foi pra casa meio a contra-gosto. Em casa, havia Sara por todos os lados: nos retratos, na comida vegetariana que estava na geladeira, no cheiro dos lençóis... Para não ficar pensando na dor da amada, resolveu tomar um banho gelado. Enquanto esfregava o corpo, pensava em todos os momentos ao lado dela; de quando se viram pela primeira vez, de quando fizeram amor no tempo em que ficou dando palestras na faculdade onde ela estudava... pensando em como agia feito um moleque, indo escondido para o quarto de Sara, Grissom deu uma risada discreta. E depois que os dois ficaram juntos em Vegas, ele teve medo de mostrar ao mundo que ela era a mulher de sua vida. Medo estúpido! Sara em coma no hospital, correndo o risco de morrer, e ele ainda com este medo... Não, não o teria mais. Assim que Sara acordasse, a pediria em casamento.

Saiu do banheiro, deitou-se e adormeceu, sentindo o cheiro de Sara no travesseiro. No dia seguinte, foi para o lab. Mas estava visivelmente abatido. Todos percebiam a angústia nos olhos do chefe. A equipe estava reunida na sala de convivência.

CW: Alguma notícia de Sara?

GG: Liguei hoje cedo, ela ainda está dormindo, mas por ela mesma, sem ajuda de medicamentos. Segundo o médico, Sara está tendo uma evolução muito importante, e até rápida.

WB: Grissom, me tira uma dúvida?

GG: Pergunte.

WB: Você a Sara estão juntos?

GG: Que pergunta é essa, Warrick?

CW: Oras Gil, porque você não acaba logo com isso? Todo mundo sabe que você e a Sara estão juntos, mas ninguém fala nada com medo de levar uma patada.

GG: Sabe que eu não falo da minha vida pessoal.

CW: Dizer que Sara é seu amor não significa falar com que roupa você dorme, o ou que vocês dois fazem na cama...

Grissom ficou desconcertado com as últimas palavras de Catherine.

GG: Ok. Se é pro bem da nação, eu falo: Sara e eu estamos juntos, pronto!

GS: Vocês estão morando juntos?

GG: Isso você vai saber depois do casamento.

NS: Vai pedir Sara em casamento, Grissom?

GG: Captou?

CW: Já era hora, Gil. Você e Sara fazem um lindo casal. E pode contar com a gente.

GG: Obrigado. Eu queria mostrar algo a vocês, e gostaria da opinião de cada um.

Grissom tirou do bolso do casaco uma caixinha preta, e ao abri-la, apareceu um belo anel de ouro com brilhantes.

WB: Uau! Essa é uma bela declaração de amor!

CW: Que coisa linda, Gil! É, você sabe surpreender, até quando quer.

NS: Combina com Sara.

GG: Eu queria algo delicado, que combinasse com os dedos finos dela.

CW: E acertou. O anel é belíssimo!

Grissom sorriu satisfeito. Naquela tarde recebeu um telefonema do médico dizendo que Sara fora para o quarto. Estava lúcida e perguntava por ele. Ficou eufórico.

CW: Ei! Onde você vai tão agitado desse jeito?

GG: Sara já foi para o quarto. Está acordada e perguntou pra mim. Catherine, você assume a liderança, eu não volto hoje.

CW: Ok. Mande um abraço pra ela de nós.

GG: Certo!

No hospital, Grissom não conseguia esconder a ansiedade. Era como se fosse ver Sara depois de longos anos. Ao entrar no quarto, encontrou-a deitada, mas acordada e sorridente.

SS: Ei! Você veio...

Sara, apesar de pálida e magra, sorria lindamente. Grissom sentiu seu coração quase sair do peito para se encontrar com o dela. Ele acariciou os cabelos dela, visivelmente emocionado.

GG: Como você se sente?

SS: Estou bem. É muito bom vê-lo aqui.

GG: Vim assim que soube. Pensei que a perderia... Tive medo.

SS: Mais um de seus medos, Griss?

GG: Esse tiro fez com que eles fossem embora. Todos no lab sabem de você e eu.

SS: Nossa! Nunca pensei que...

Grissom tocou os lábios de Sara levemente.

GG: Tem mais.

Ele pegou a caixinha preta do bolso e a entregou à amada.

SS: O que é isso, Griss?

GG: Abra.

Sara abriu e viu o belíssimo anel.

SS: Não tenho nem palavras... Eu... Não sei o que dizer.

GG: Diga sim!

SS: Como?! – ela levantou a sobrancelha.

GG: Quero oficializar nossa união, honey. Gostaria de torná-la minha.

SS: Mas eu já sou, Griss.

GG: Quero fazê-la minha esposa e mãe dos meus filhos. Nós deveríamos nos casar. Você aceita?

Os olhos de Sara encheram-se d'água. Casamento não era bem algo que lhe passara pela cabeça, mas vindo de um Grissom agora humanizado e sentimental, achou que fora a melhor coisa que já ouvira dele. E não deixaria passar esta chance em vão.

SS: O que você acha?

GG: Quero ouvir, Sara.

SS: Sim, Griss. Eu aceito me casar com você.

Grissom suspirou aliviado e a abraçou de leve, por causa da operação.

GG: Obrigado, honey – ele sussurrou.

Sara teve uma recuperação ótima. Voltou ao lab em três semanas, mesmo que ainda precisasse ir ao médico fazer algumas revisões. O casamento foi em quatro semanas, com ela completamente curada. Catherine e Brass foram os padrinhos de Grissom, e Wendy e Nick, os de Sara.

Como um bom católico, Grissom desejou que a cerimônia fosse numa igreja. Havia muita gente, composta basicamente de amigos, já que Sara não tinha família e Grissom nem sabia por onde andava o restante da sua, já que seus pais já eram falecidos. Ao som da marcha nupcial, Sara entrou. Belíssima em um longo vestido de seda branco. Grissom não escondeu o sorriso de felicidade, e os amigos também compartilhavam desse momento único, e que, sem dúvidas, seria inesquecível para todos.

Após todo aquele cerimonial, Grissom e Sara trocaram alianças, e depois selaram a união com um beijo de amor. Agora eles pertenciam um ao outro perante Deus. E seria assim para todos o sempre.

A lua de mel fora rápida, apenas uma semana em Nova York. Os compromissos profissionais não podiam ficar em segundo plano. No lab, o casal foi recebido com muita pompa pelos companheiros.

CW: E como foram de lua de mel?

SS: Muito bem, estivemos em Nova York, deu pra relaxar um pouquinho.

GG: Mas os compromisso nos chamaram de volta à realidade.

CW: Deixa de ser chato, Gil. Lua de mel é só uma vez na vida, a menos que se case de novo.

GG: Com Sara, me casarei mil vezes mais. Foi uma experiência muito boa, e vê-la vestida de noiva foi como se um anjo estivesse em minha frente.

GS: Filosofando, Grissom?

GG: Caro Greg, quando você encontrar a mulher certa, saberá do que estou falando.

Os amigos riram.

GG: Mas vamos deixar a conversa de lado, temos coisas a fazer.

Antes que Grissom pudesse distribuir as tarefas, Ecklie apareceu, com um sorriso bem cínico.

CE: Ora ora, quer dizer que os pombinhos já voltaram da lua de mel? E por que não aproveitaram pra viajar ao redor do mundo, já que estavam curtindo a vida?

GG: Vou ignorar esse seu comentário maldoso, Ecklie. Sara e eu nos casamos, isso não é segredo pra mim.

CE: Fui pego de surpresa, já que nem sabia que vocês estavam juntos.

SS: Não havia necessidade de lhe contar aspectos da nossa vida pessoal. Não lhe diz respeito.

CE: A conversa não chegou em você, Sidle.

GG: Você veio até aqui pra reclamar que Sara e eu saímos em lua de mel? Deixa de ser ridículo, Ecklie!

CE: Você sempre soube do regulamento interno, e ainda assim o infringiu! O que eu faço com você: suspenso ou demito?!

GG: Nunca infringi coisa alguma aqui dentro! Sara e eu somos profissionais por demais para cometermos esse tipo de besteira aqui. Tanto que a equipe não sabia de nós dois.

CW: É verdade, Ecklie. Ninguém sabia.

CE: Fique quieta você também, Willows!

GG: Você vem aqui e insulta meus subordinados?

CE: Sou seu superior, você me deve respeito.

GG: Então dê-se ao respeito. Se quer ser respeitado, primeiro respeite as pessoas. É incrível como você ainda não tenha entendido o porquê de ninguém aqui dentro nutrir algum sentimento de afeto por você.

CE: Não gosto de puxa-sacos!

GG: Admirar e gostar de uma pessoa não quer dizer que tenha de ser capacho dela. Você é um cara inteligente. Pena que não soube usá-la a seu favor.

Ecklie fez uma cara feia e saiu bufando da sala de convivência. Àquela altura, Grissom suava de nervoso.

SS: Calma, não se estresse. Não deixe que um idiota desses faça seu sangue ferver.

GG: Ecklie é uma besta de marca maior. Ele pode muito bem nos prejudicar.

CW: Ele não pode contra você. Sabe que o prefeito e o xerife confiam exclusivamente em seu trabalho, Gil.

Horas mais tarde, todos já haviam ido embora, só restavam Grissom e Sara, que estavam revendo uns relatórios na sala dele. Quer dizer, ele, porque Sara estava com a cabeça apoiada ao braço, com o cotovelo na mesa, com os olhos quase fechados. Foi quando Grissom percebeu que já havia passado da hora.

GG: Está tarde, vamos embora, honey.

Sara estava tão exausta que nem sequer respondeu, não tinha forças. E ela passou a se sentir assim nas semanas seguintes. Com muita sonolência, cansaço excessivo, fome e algumas tonturas. A equipe estava na sala de convivência – exceto Grissom - quando Sara sentiu mais uma de suas tonturas. Ela acabou deixando um copo de café no chão.

NS: Ei Sara, está distraída?

WB: Acho que ela não está bem.

CW: Sente-se aqui, Sara – Catherine trouxa a amiga até a cadeira.

GS: O que você está sentindo?

SS: Estou bem, eu só estou sentindo uma... tonteira. Mas vai passar.

NS: Não sabia que você estava com labirintite.

Catherine olhou para Sara e suas desconfianças viraram uma quase certeza.

CW: Não é labirintite, Nick. Acho que essa tontura é outra coisa.

SS: Do que você está falando, Catherine?

CW: Acho que você e o Gil vão ter um bebê!

SS: Geez!

Sara desmaiou nos braços de Catherine, que precisou da ajuda de Warrick para segurá-la.

CW: Chamem o Gil! Rápido!

Grissom estava em sua sala observando uns insetos quando Nick bateu na porta.

GG: Entre.

NS: Grissom, acho melhor você vir até a sala de convivência.

GG: Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Nick fez que sim com a cabeça.

GG: Fale, Nick! Aconteceu ou não?!

NS: Sara desmaiou.

GG: Sara?!

Imediatamente Grissom foi até o local, agitado. Encontrou-a sentada, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Catherine.

GG: Como ela está?

CW: Sara teve uma vertigem e acabou desmaiando. Passei um pano com álcool pra que ela pudesse cheirar e recobrar a consciência.

GG: Como você se sente, Sara?

SS: Estou melhor, Griss. Foi só uma tontura mais forte, nada anormal.

GG: Você já teve isso antes?

SS: Umas duas vezes apenas.

Grissom estava agachado de frente para Sara, que permanecia sentada, ainda um pouco pálida.

GG: Então não foi a primeira vez. Sara, quando isso começou?

SS: Eu sei lá, Griss! Já estou melhor, não se preocupe com isso.

CW: Volto já.

GG: Catherine, onde você vai?

CW: Volto em um minuto, Gil!

GS: Onde ela foi?

NS: Vai entender as mulheres...

SS: Ei, eu estou aqui!

GS: Sarinha, você não é complicada...

WB: Deixa só a Cath te ouvir dizendo isso...

GG: Vocês aí, fiquem aqui e aguardem as tarefas, vou pra minha sala com Sara.

Na sala...

GG: Você está bem, honey?

SS: Sim, Griss, não havia necessidade de me tirar de lá.

GG: Bem, também queria ficar a sós com você. Sinto que vamos ter boas notícias em breve.

SS: A que você se refere?

Ele se aproximou da mulher e tocou de leve a barriga dela.

GG: Será possível, Sara?

SS: Acho que tudo é possível, Griss.

Grissom começou a rir.

SS: Está rindo do quê, Griss?

GG: Estou me imaginando pai. Eu, aos cinqüenta anos, trocando fraldas e fazendo bebê dormir! Nunca me passou pela cabeça, mas a idéia é boa.

SS: Quem te disse que estou grávida?

GG: Honey, nunca se esqueça de que as evidências não mentem.

Naquele momento, Catherine entrou na sala, esbaforida.

CW: Procurei vocês pelo lab. Até que enfim!

GG: Não te avisaram lá na sala de convivência?

CW: Que cabeça aminha... Mas enfim. Sara, tome.

SS: O que é isto? – ela pegou o embrulho.

CW: Um teste de gravidez. Fui até a farmácia e comprei um pra você.

GG: Não acredito que você fez isso, Catherine!

CW: Estou apenas ajudando. Se for esperar pelo laboratório, morro de ansiedade.

SS(rindo): Bem se vê que era você, Cath!

CW: O pior vocês não sabem: me viram comprando, pensaram que era pra mim. Depois disseram que eu tenho cara de tiazinha, não de mãe, então não era pra mim o teste. Quase bati no rapaz!

SS: Que horror! Bem, vou ao banheiro, já volto.

GG: E você, Catherine, para a sala de convivência.

CW: Gil! Quero saber o resultado.

GG: Sara conta depois.

CW: Aff!

Na sala de convivência, a equipe esperava ansiosa a volta de Sara do banheiro. Catherine, a mais ansiosa, roía as unhas. Grissom apenas fazia um biquinho torto enquanto fingia ler um jornal. Até que, quase dez minutos depois, ela apareceu na porta. Todos os olhares se voltaram para ela.

CW: Sara, acaba logo com essa tortura. O que deu seu resultado?

SS: Ãh... deu rosa.

GS: Falou grego.

Ela deu uma risadinha e não conseguiu disfarçar.

CW: Aêeee! Parabéns, mamãe!

Catherine foi logo abraçar a amiga. Grissom abaixou a cabeça, sorrindo satisfeito.

CW: Não vai dizer nada, Gil?

GG: Prefiro dizer em casa... – ele piscou para a amada.

Catherine sorriu, entendendo a resposta do amigo. Todos cumprimentaram o casal, felicitando-os pela vinda do bebê.

Como Sara estava mais sensível a cheiros e à outras substâncias, ficara proibida de chegar perto de cadáveres e aos componentes utilizados nas investigações e de limpeza de corpos. Sua função passara a ser mais burocrática, ia muito pouco a campo. No sexto mês pra ser mais exata, ela e Grissom descobriram o sexo do bebê.

No lab...

GS: Cadê o Grissom e a Sara? Hoje eles estão atrasados.

CW: E vão chegar apenas mais tarde. Hoje Sara iria fazer o ultrassom para descobrir o sexo do bebê, e Gil queria estar ao lado dela. É mais do que compreensível, é o primeiro filho dos dois.

NS: Nunca imaginei ver Sara grávida.

CW: Eu nunca imaginei Gil sendo pai, e de um filho da Sara! Eles realmente nos surpreenderam.

WB: Oras, a vida é bem surpreendente...

Catherine sorriu.

No consultório médico, os dois estavam de mãos dadas.

DR: Bem, da outra vez não pudemos ver o bebê por causa da posição, mas agora parece que ele resolveu se mostrar. Querem saber quem vem, se é um menino ou uma menina?

GG: Por favor, doutor.

DR: Bem, deixe-me ver aqui... Meus parabéns, vocês terão uma linda menininha!

As lágrimas escorreram dos olhos dos futuros papais. Mesmo que discretamente, Grissom sentiu seu amor de pai crescer e fazer seu peito explodir de felicidade. Agora teria duas mulheres em sua vida, para amar e proteger.

Na saída do consultório, o supervisor encheu a mulher de beijos.

SS: Ei! Está tão carinhoso, o que houve?

GG: Estou muito feliz, Sara. Ter um filho é algo fantástico, agora vejo. E saber que você está gerando uma garotinha que um dia se tornará mulher, e conseqüentemente irá gerar nosso neto, é simplesmente maravilhoso. É a natureza seguindo o seu curso.

SS: Você foi o precursor disso tudo.

GG: Apenas forneci a matéria-prima. Mas quem moldou nossa filha foi você. E seremos nós dois quem moldaremos seu caráter, mas sua personalidade dependerá dela mesma.

Sara sorriu contente.

SS: Agora vamos ao lab dar a notícia aos amigos.

GG: Está em condições de ficar andando, honey? Sua barriga já está ficando grande, e você pode se cansar com facilidade.

SS: Vou trabalhar até o oitavo mês, Griss. Tenho dois braços e duas pernas, sou saudável, enfim, creio que posso ser muito útil ao lab.

GG: Só quero preservá-la.

No lab, todos estavam muito felizes pela chegada da filha do casal.

CW: Adorei saber que vocês terão uma princesa! Agora você vai ver, Sara, que trabalho dá deixar uma filha toda produzida.

SS: Cath, eu não pretendo transformar a nossa filha em rainha de escola de samba. Mas é claro que vou adorar comprar vestidos e sapatos.

CW: E você, Gil? Já se acostumou com a idéia de ter duas mulheres em casa?

GG: Estou adorando. Cresci cercado de mulheres, e é muito bom.

SS: Como assim mulheres?

GG: Minha mãe, minha avó e minhas tias. E claro, minhas primas.

SS: Ah tá.

NS: E aí, Grissom, vai deixar sua filha sair para encontros com 15 anos?

GG: De jeito nenhum! Primeiro os estudos.

CW: Sim, e quando puder sair, já terá seus 30 anos. Oras, faça-me o favor, Gil! Não é porque você tem 50 anos que tem de agir feito um neandertal. É muita caretice! Estamos no século vinte e um.

GG: Catherine, nós vamos educar nossa filha da melhor maneira possível. Posso não entender de bebês, mas entendo da vida. Sei como o mundo está e não quero que ela passe pelo que eu já passei na vida. Creio que Sara também não queira o que ela já passou pra menina.

SS: Evidente que não – lembrou-se do episódio da morte de seu pai.

NS: Estou muito feliz por vocês. Deixe-me ter dar um abraço, Sara!

SS: Claro, Nick.

A gravidez de Sara por volta do sétimo mês não foi tão fácil assim. Ela começou a ter hipertensão, típica das gestantes, e sentia-se mal com facilidade. Pra piorar, começou a perder sangue, embora a bolsa não rompesse. Era por isso que Sara e Grissom andavam discutindo. Ela não achava necessidade de fica presa em casa e ele não a queria no lab, temendo pela saúde das duas. Numa das discussões, Sara começou a sentir-se mal, a pressão subira repentinamente. Nervoso, Grissom ligou para o obstetra da mulher, que ordenara levá-la para o hospital. A cesárea seria feita imediatamente.

Cerca de trinta minutos depois, a filha dos dois vinha ao mundo. Pouco tempo depois, Sara estava no quarto. Grissom permanecia o tempo todo ao lado dela.

GG: Como se sente?

SS: Não sinto minhas pernas.

GG: É normal, Sara. A anestesia ainda está fazendo efeito. Mais umas duas horas e suas pernas voltarão a ter sensibilidade.

SS: Você avisou ao pessoal do lab?

GG: Estou aqui com você, esqueceu? Mas daqui a pouco eu ligo pra Cath e passo os detalhes.

Naquele momento a enfermeira entrou no quarto.

##: Boa tarde, mamãe. Como se sente?

SS: Um pouco dolorida por causa da cirurgia.

##: É normal. Conforme os dias forem passando, ela diminuirá.

GG: Alguma notícia da nossa filha?

## Bem, como vocês sabe, ela nasceu prematura, ou seja, antes das 38 semanas mínimas. Está sendo monitorada na incubadora, recebendo oxigênio e cuidados. Aparentemente ela está bem.

SS: Como aparentemente?

##: Pelo fato de ser um bebê prematuro, é possível que algum problema venha a aparecer, mas isso só poderemos constatar com o passar dos dias. A senhorita terá alta em dois dias, mas sua filha continuará até que ganhe peso o suficiente. Daqui a pouco para trazer seu jantar. Com licença.

Logo em seguida, Grissom saiu do quarto e ligou para o lab, avisando do nascimento da filha. Catherine ficou em euforia.

NS: Ei, o que houve, Cath? Que alegria é essa?

CW: Nasceu a filha de Gil e Sara.

GS: Que notícia ótima! Será que poderemos ir ao hospital?

WB: Calma cara, a menina acabou de nascer. Além do que, acho que a Sara não está a fim de visitas agora.

CW: O Gil está lá com ela, vai dormir por lá. Amanhã poderemos fazer uma visita.

NS: Vou passar numa loja e comprar algo bem legal para a garota.

GS: Eu também.

No dia seguinte, a equipe foi em peso visitar a menina.

SS: Ei! Vocês vieram mesmo!

CW: Claro! Estávamos todos ansiosos pra ver o bebê. Por falar nisso, já escolheram o nome da garotinha?

GG: Meg Sidle Grissom.

NS: Belo nome! E onde ela está?

SS: Na incubadora, nasceu prematura.

CW: Ah sim, é importante pra ela ficar lá enquanto pega peso.

GS: Mas poderemos vê-la, não?

GG: Claro, Greg. De dois em dois.

Todos ficaram encantados com a menina, que era linda. Loirinha com os cabelos arrepiados.

CW: Que anjinho! Parece com a Lindsay quando era bebê! – sussurrou Cath.

Na volta ao quarto...

SS: Cath, gostaria de ser a madrinha de Meg?

CW: Ainda pergunta? Claro!

GS: E o padrinho? Quem vocês escolhem?

Grissom e Sara se olharam.

GG: Você, Greg.

GS: Aêeeee! Posto merecidíssimo!

NS: Convencido...

WB: É isso aí...

GS: Vocês estão com inveja, admitam...

GG: Olha aqui, Greg. Está terminantemente proibido de deixar a minha filha tão doida quanto você. Nada de brincadeiras idiotas, ok?

GS: Pode deixar, chefe!

Quando Sara teve alta, seu coração estava apertado por ter de deixar a filha no hospital. Grissom também estava um pouco chateado, mas sabia que era para o bem dela. Procurava ser forte para acalmar o coração da mulher. Ele tirou uns dias de licença para ajudar Sara, pois ela ainda andava e fazia as coisas com dificuldade.

Quatro semanas depois, a pequena Meg teria alta. Os pais foram ansiosos receber a filha nos braços. Já com ela, a pediatra que ajudou nos cuidados com a menina no parto solicitou uma conversa com eles.

DR: A filha de vocês é linda mesmo, estão de parabéns.

SS: Obrigada.

DR: No entanto, eu quis ter essa conversa com vocês para fazer um resumo de tudo o que houve.

Sara e Grissom ficaram apreensivos.

DR: A pequena Meg nasceu com Retinopatia da Prematuridade, uma doença congênita visual provocada pela falta de circulação sanguínea na retina. Ela afeta cerca de 30% dos prematuros e, desses, 8% tendem a ficar cegos. Nós fizemos um pequeno tratamento com laser ou crioterapia na área onde ocorre insuficiência de irrigação sangüínea, conseguimos colocar a retina no lugar novamente, mas sem sucesso.

GG: Em outras palavras, doutora... – Grissom parecia pressentir o pior.

DR: Sua filha tem um deficiência visual, senhor e senhora Grissom. Ou seja, é cega.

Sara não suportou a notícia e desabou a chorar. Grissom também chorou, mesmo tentando ser forte.

O que seria da filha tão amada e tão desejada que tiveram? Como fariam para ajudá-la a viver, mesmo sem poder enxergar a beleza da natureza, das cores, dos animais...?

DR: Eu devo dizer-lhes que a cegueira não constitui limitações para a criança. Ela poderá fazer ou ser o que quiser na vida, basta que haja apoio, amor e compreensão dos pais. E, claro, estímulo. Pegue este folheto de uma instituição para bebês e crianças cegas, vai lhes ajudar nessa nova etapa de suas vidas, como lidar com a deficiência de sua filha e, acima de tudo, a aceitar que ela não poderá enxergar. Vocês como pais, não podem abandoná-la em hipótese alguma. A criança cega será dependente até o momento em que puder caminhar com suas próprias pernas, mas para isso, ela necessitará de muito amor, confiança e apoio da família. Esta instituição, a ACDV (Associação das Crianças com Deficiência Visual), é uma casa onde as crianças e bebês aprendem a conviver umas com as outras. Vejam os horários das palestras e vão. Vocês conhecerão pais que passam por isso e tiram de letra a dor e o sofrimento.

Sara e Grissom saíram do hospital sem saber o que fazer. Ambos estavam muito abalados com o que ouviram da médica, e completamente tristes pelo destino da filha tão desejada e amada. No carro, Meg dormia no suporte para bebês em carros, e na frente, o casal se olhava com lágrimas nos olhos.

GG: Sara... Acho que chorar agora não vai adiantar mais nada. Já aconteceu, nossa filha tem essa deficiência, o que vamos fazer? Brigar com Deus? Não, honey. O destino do ser humano é evoluir. Vamos cumprir nossa missão, que é cuidar de nossa filha e fazer com que ela seja uma mulher capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, de trabalhar, ajudar ao próximo e quem sabe constituir família? Por que não?

SS: Griss... Como mãe, sinto meu coração partido.

GG: Comigo não é diferente, Sara. Estou sendo pai pela primeira vez e já estou experimentando as cargas que os filhos fazem os pais suportarem. Mas se nos mantermos sempre unidos, acredito que amenizaremos nossas dores.

Grissom a beijou com ternura e os dois seguiram para casa.

Em casa, o telefone tocou. Era Catherine, em busca de notícias.

GG: Grissom.

CW: Gil, e como foram no hospital? Como está minha afilhada?

GG: Ãh, acho que seria melhor você aparecer aqui em casa.

CW: O que aconteceu?! Gil, não me deixe apavorada!

GG: Catherine, é que por telefone é complicado explicar. Venha aqui amanhã.

CW: Ok. Só espero que não seja algo grave.

Na manhã seguinte, Catherine, ansiosa, já estava na casa do casal Grissom.

SS: Tão cedo assim, Cath?

CW: É, não pude esperar nem mais um minuto. Quero saber o que a Meg tem.

SS: A questão é o que ela não tem.

CW: Como assim?!

Sara sentou-se no sofá e deu um suspiro. Grissom estava na cozinha fazendo um café.

CW: Anda, fale o que a menina tem.

SS: Meg nasceu cega, Cath.

CW: Como cega?! – ela se assustou.

SS: Cega, de não enxergar.

CW: Oh! – os olhos de Catherine encheram-se d'água.

SS: Venha vê-la.

As duas entraram no quarto todo decorado da menina. Havia tudo de mais belo e suave. O quarto era em tons de rosa bem claro, cheio de bonecas de pano, de porcelana, ursinhos de pelúcia, almofadas e um com o nome da menina no berço. Sara e Grissom capricharam na decoração. E agora a tristeza de saber que sua menina jamais iria ver tudo o que eles lhe prepararam com tanto amor e carinho.

A menina dormia bem quietinha no bercinho. Catherine não segurou as lágrimas ao ver o bebê tão pequeno e tão indefeso, em seus primeiros dias de vida e sem saber o que iria passar o resto da vida. Sara abraçou a amiga.

SS: Griss e eu já nos conformamos com a situação. O que nos resta é fazer com que ela tenha uma vida tão normal quanto a de qualquer criança.

CW: Sara, não tem um jeito de curá-la? Nosso país é o epicentro da tecnologia e avanço na medicina, todo mundo vem pra cá. Por que não dariam um jeito na Meg?

GG: O caso de Meg não tem solução. Ela nasceu com um problema sério na retina e cirurgia está fora de cogitação. Até porque não traria a visão a ela – Grissom entrara no quarto naquele instante.

SS: O importante é que a cerquemos de amor.

CW: Mas isso ela já é.

GG: A criança que tem confiança, cresce e se desenvolve com muito mais facilidade. Aprende a enxergar a vida de um outro ângulo, sendo ela cega ou não. Meg será uma pessoa confiante e capaz de caminhar com suas próprias pernas.

A menina, que era tranqüila, abriu os pequenos olhos. Todos puderam ver que era azuis, mas ela os girava, como se estivesse incômoda com algo. Grissom pegou-a e ninava a filha com carinho. Catherine sorriu emocionada ao ver a cena.

CW: Está me saindo melhor do que a encomenda.

SS: Griss me surpreendeu desde o início. E o faz todos os dias.

No mês seguinte, os dois foram ao instituto para crianças cegas. Havia muita gente, pais e mães com seus filhos deficientes visuais. E todas as crianças estavam sorridentes. Sentaram-se em um banco e Sara ficou balançando o carrinho da filha com os pés. Estavam observando o ambiente. Um mulher com seu filho sentou-se ao lado de Sara e puxou papo.

##: É a primeira vez que vocês vêm aqui?

SS: Sim, e você?

##: Freqüento aqui desde que o Daniel nasceu. É um ótimo lugar, vocês irão gostar.

GG: Assim esperamos.

##: Sua filha tem quanto tempo de vida?

SS: Quarenta e cinco dias.

##: Ela já nasceu com deficiência visual ou teve depois?

SS: Nasceu assim. No início foi difícil, mas como sabemos que é irreversível, aprendemos a aceitar o ocorrido. E seu filho, como foi?

##: O caso dele não foi de nascença, mas por causa de um glaucoma que se tornou grave, a ponto de cegá-lo. De qualquer forma, não culpo nada nem ninguém por isso. Daniel é um ótimo filho, amoroso e cheio de vitalidade. O fato de ele não enxergar não é um empecilho para que ele viva. A mesma coisa vocês devem pensar de sua filha.

GG: Nós a amamos incondicionalmente. Meg é um bebê cercado de amor e carinho. Nós a trataremos como se ela enxergasse também, não há porque fazer diferença.

##: E nem deve. A criança cega possui uma sensibilidade maior que as ditas normais. Ela sente quando é amada, quando está sendo tratada diferenciada das outras só pelo fato de não enxergar. Ela é feliz ao modo dela, como é, ainda que não possa enxergar a beleza da vida. A criança cega não sabe o que é o verde, o azul, pra ela não há diferença. Mas ela sabe a diferença entre viver e ser oprimida. Não faça de sua filha uma coitadinha, ela não vai querer piedade de ninguém. Faça com que ela interaja com outras crianças, vocês verão os resultados, e serão ótimos, vão por mim!

Sara e Grissom sorriram satisfeitos com as palavras daquela mãe. A coordenadora chamou a todos para a palestra que iria começar em poucos instantes. O casal se acomodou e se preparou para ouvir o que diriam.

JS: Boa tarde a todos. Sou Janice Spencer, diretora da ACDV, que é a Associação das Crianças com Deficiência Visual. Hoje temos muitos pais que estão vindo pela primeira vez aqui, e nossa palestra é especificamente para essas pessoas, para que possam entender a realidade dessas crianças e bebês. Vou passar a palavra à nossa assistente e coordenadora, Liz Browner.

LB: Boa tarde. Sou a coordenadora das atividades das crianças nesta instituição tão maravilhosa. Fico feliz que hoje temos muitos pais vindo pela primeira vez, sinal de que se interessam pelo assunto, o que já ajuda no tratamento de seus filhos. Vindo até aqui vocês encontrarão ajuda e apoio para aprender a lidar com a deficiência de seus filhos, seja ela de nascença ou não, provisória ou não. Vou falar sobre a criança cega e seu papel dentro da sociedade.

Todos os pais esperam ansiosamente o nascimento do seu filho, mas, quando a criança nasce cega ou fica pouco depois do nascimento, ficam chocados. Por vezes ficam desgostosos da vida, achando que tudo está perdido. E acabam por revoltarem-se. Isto pode ser devido ao fato de nunca terem conhecido uma pessoa cega, lembrando-se apenas dos cegos que viram na rua a pedir esmolas ou a vender doces. Não têm conhecimento de que existem milhares de pessoas cegas que exercem cargos de responsabilidade e bem remunerados, que desempenham atividades especializadas ou são administradores de negócios. Não conseguem conceber a idéia de não conseguir ver. Pensam que a criança sentirá a cegueira da mesma forma que eles. A criança que nasceu cega não sabe o que é ver. Nem tão pouco sabe que está privada de algo, que lhe falta qualquer coisa. E não se aperceberá disso durante bastante tempo. Não sabe que é diferente dos outros, portanto é tão feliz como qualquer outra criança. Até se aperceber de que não vê, pode ter-se tornado uma pessoa feliz, que encara a vida como qualquer outra criança. Pode sentir que é amada e desejada pelos pais e que consegue viver a sua vida plenamente. Geralmente a maior parte dos pais necessita de bastante tempo para se acostumar à idéia de que o seu filho não pode ver. Alguns pais sentem-se apoiados se conversarem com os pais de outras crianças cegas. Os pais que já ultrapassaram a angústia dos primeiros meses e que viram o seu filho crescer, podem dar esperanças aos pais que se vêem agora confrontados com a mesma situação. Podem dizer-lhes que, à medida que o tempo passa, e que a criança começa a crescer e a desenvolver-se, eles terão orgulho nela e nas suas conquistas. Traumatizados pelo desapontamento e pela tristeza, por vezes os pais sentem dificuldade em se aperceberem de que o filho é antes de tudo uma criança. Ser cego é apenas um aspecto da sua vida, mas a sua vida tem muitos outros aspectos. A cegueira não o torna tão diferente de uma criança que enxerga, como geralmente se pensa. Na realidade, tem muito mais semelhanças com a criança que enxerga do que diferenças. Portanto, quanto mais os pais aprenderem sobre a criança, mais a poderão ajudar.

Grissom e Sara escutavam com atenção as palavras da coordenadora, que ia esclarecendo as dúvidas deles.

JB: Como acontece com todos os pais, a mãe e o pai de uma criança cega querem que tudo o que acontece ao seu filho contribua para desenvolver a autoconfiança e a independência. Querem que ele coma, ande, se vista, brinque com outras crianças, vá à escola e tenha uma vida social como todas as outras. Há certas coisas que todas as crianças precisam: precisam saber que são amadas e desejadas e que são membros importantes da família; precisam ser capazes de se desembaraçarem sozinhas e gostam que os outros se apercebam disso; precisam conhecer a sensação de ter feito algo bem feito; precisam desenvolver continuamente as suas capacidades. A criança cega precisa de tudo isto tanto como as outras. Ela é uma criança dentro dos padrões da normalidade como as outras; o que a diferencia é apenas o aspecto visual, mas nem isto constitui uma barreira quando ela é bem preparada para encarar o mundo aí fora.

Grissom levantou para fazer uma pergunta.

LB: Pois não, senhor. Qual a sua dúvida?

GG: Minha esposa e eu somos pais de primeira viagem e nossa filha nasceu com deficiência visual. Gostaria de saber como lidar com ela, de que forma a incentivaremos para as brincadeiras, para que ela sinta os objetos, enfim, para que ela se desenvolva intelectualmente.

LB: É pertinente sua pergunta e bem comum. Veja bem, senhor...

GG: Grissom.

LB: Veja bem, senhor Grissom, durante os primeiros meses tudo o que a criança precisa é de comida, sono e mimo. Pegar nela, apertá-la ao peito e passear com ela pela casa contribui para que se sinta amada e segura. A criança nasce desejosa de conhecer as coisas do mundo exterior e de percorrer todos os lugares. Mas se não enxerga, precisa ser estimulada a pegar nos objetos e a mexer-se por meio de palavras, de sons e de uma grande variedade de objetos para manipular. Assim, essa curiosidade inata levará ao seu crescimento e desenvolvimento. Para começar, a criança cega precisa de ser levada de um local para o outro muito mais do que qualquer outra criança. Ela gosta de ouvir as conversas das pessoas que a rodeiam e gosta, sobretudo, de que falem com ela. Deve sentar-se a criança amparada com almofadas durante algum tempo todos os dias, na mesma idade em que isso se faz com as crianças que vêem. Se a criança cega souber que existe um fio atravessado no seu berço com objetos vários pendurados ela começará a esforçar-se por alcançar e manusear esses objetos. Alguns pais só muito tarde começam a brincar com o filho cego. Não o fazem saltar nos seus joelhos e muitas vezes nem sequer lhe pegam. Todos os bebês gostam dessa brincadeira e de demonstrações de carinho sejam cegos ou não. Podem ser pequenos, mas não são frágeis e apreciam uma boa brincadeira com o pai ou com a mãe. Outra coisa importante quando se trata da criança cega, principalmente se ainda for um bebê é que devem sempre dizer quando irão pegá-lo no colo. Caso contrário ele poderá assustar-se se lhe pegarem, de repente, sem contar.

Àquela altura, Sara já se encontrava em lágrimas. E a coordenadora continuou com a bonita palestra.

LB: Alguns pais deixam o seu bebê cego demasiado tempo deitado no berço, mesmo quando ele próprio já quer movimentar-se e pôr-se em pé agarrado às grades. Fazem isso com medo de que ele se magoe quando começar a andar de um lado para o outro. Mesmo quando o colocam no chão, limitam-lhe o espaço. A maior parte das crianças cegas pode perfeitamente explorar o espaço exterior ao berço. Utilizam-no para andar à sua volta e para se segurarem quando querem ficar em pé, logo após conseguirem manter-se sentadas e tocar o chão. Pode ser necessário estimular a criança cega a dar alguns passos fora do seu ambiente natural, para sentir a diferença entre o tapete e o chão liso, para tentar encontrar os carrinhos que se puseram em determinado local para ela. Mas não deve nunca forçar-se a isso. Nesse dia ela pode não estar disposta a fazer novas experiências e pode mesmo recusar-se a fazê-las. No dia seguinte ou dois dias depois poderá ser ela própria a querer fazer esse "jogo". Deve dar-se à criança liberdade para ser ela a decidir. A criança que vê agarra os objetos à sua volta e movimenta-se para ir procurá-los. Uma criança cega não procura no desconhecido a menos que seja motivada nesse sentido. Uma voz ou um som que chame a sua atenção - um sino, por exemplo - pode ser o ponto de partida para que ela se desloque em sua direção. Alguns pais tentam atrair a criança utilizando o seu brinquedo preferido ou orientam-no nas deslocações tocando-lhe de leve. Até ao momento em que a criança começa a deslocar-se na sala ou no local onde costuma permanecer, o seu campo de exploração é extremamente limitado e os objetos que manuseia também o são. Para além disso o movimento é importante não só para o conhecimento do mundo que a rodeia, mas também para o seu desenvolvimento muscular. Outro ponto no que diz respeito às crianças cegas com relação às ditas "normais" é a de que elas são iguais às outras intelectualmente. No início, algumas crianças cegas podem ser mais lentas na execução de certas atividades e na aprendizagem. Esta lentidão pode preocupar os pais, que podem ser levados a pensar que o seu filho tem um atraso mental, contudo a lentidão não é fator indicativo de deficiência mental. As crianças cegas têm a mesma capacidade de aprendizagem que as outras crianças. A maior parte é intelectualmente média, algumas ligeiramente abaixo da média e algumas são mesmo super dotadas, como de resto acontece com as crianças em geral. Os pais de uma criança cega podem esperar que ela participe em certas tarefas, tal como acontece com as outras crianças. Não é necessário esperar que ela seja mais velha, pois para algumas, ela já tem a idade suficiente e apenas necessita de ter oportunidade. Se a criança cega tiver as mesmas oportunidades que uma criança que enxerga, se tornará do mesmo modo uma pessoa válida de pleno direito. Se os pais chegam à conclusão de que determinada tarefa é demasiado difícil para o seu filho, não o devem forçar para que consiga realizá-la inteiramente, mas devem encorajá-lo, elogiá-lo pelo esforço despendido e tentar de novo em outro momento. Enfim, tratar seu filho como uma criança normal.

A coordenadora ainda palestrou por mais uns dez minutos. No fim, Sara e Grissom foram falar com ela.

SS: Sua palestra foi ótima! Nos esclareceu vários pontos, coisas que não tínhamos a menor idéia. Agora poderemos lidar melhor com nossa filha, aceitando-a como ela é sem nenhum medo de errar.

JB: Ter um filho com deficiência, seja ela qual for, não é nenhum bicho de sete cabeças, basta ter sensibilidade de enxergar nele uma criança capaz como qualquer outra.

Sara e Grissom absorveram cada palavra dita pela palestrante. Além de ajudar a filha em casa, matricularam o bebê na instituição, que a ajudou no desenvolvimento. Com um ano de idade, Meg, mesmo que não enxergasse absolutamente nada, era um bebê risonho e feliz.

Os dois amavam sua pequena com muita intensidade. E faziam questão de não perder nenhum momento da vida dela. Fotografavam, filmavam e sempre a levavam em parques, para que pudesse interagir com outras crianças. E Meg foi mostrando ser uma criança independente. Desde bebê fazia esforço para caminhar, segurando nas barras do berço, apalpava os objetos e tocava nos pais. Quando completou cinco anos de idade, Grissom e Sara fizeram uma grande festa para ela. Convidaram todas as crianças da instituição, e houve muita alegria. Eles perceberam que as crianças deficientes visuais são crianças que amam estar entre outras, que não há diferença entre elas.

JB: A festa da Meg está linda. Muito obrigada por terem convidado as crianças da ACDE. Estão todas muito felizes.

SS: Era o mínimo que podíamos fazer. O que vocês fazem pela Meg não há nada que pague. Minha filha está feliz, esperta, adora conviver com as crianças de lá, tem uma ótima saúde... Não posso pedir mais nada da vida, apenas que ela cresça livre de qualquer paranóia e capaz de enfrentar o mundo.

JB: Vocês como pais estão de parabéns. Jamais trataram sua filha como uma coitadinha, uma pobre infeliz. Pelo contrário, sempre a incentivaram em tudo. E ela já sabe ler e escrever em braile. É mesmo uma vitória!

Alguns dias mais tarde, Sara percebeu que a filha tinha um semblante triste e andava mais calada que o de costume. Era noite e ela brincava sozinha no quarto. Grissom estava no escritório pesquisando uns assuntos na internet. Sara foi falar com a filha.

SS: Posso entrar?

MG: Sim, mamãe.

SS: Do que você está brincando?

MG: De casinha. Minha filhinha está dormindo, estou arrumando as roupinhas (na verdade, estava embolando as roupas, mas era o jeito dela de arrumar).

SS: Meg, tenho sentido que você anda mais calada que de costume. Está triste com alguma coisa e não consegue nos dizer, ou não quer nos dizer?

MG: Não, mamãe. Sou muito feliz. Não estou triste.

SS: Meg, não minta, sei quando está mentindo.

A menina ficou calada por alguns segundos, até falar:

MG: Um menino me xingou.

SS: Quem fez isso com você? Onde ele mora?

MG: Ele disse que Deus me castigou, por isso tirou minha visão. Eu chorei muito, mamãe.

SS: Filha... – Sara levou a mão na boca e as lágrimas rolavam – Quando ele disse essa monstruosidade?

MG: Já tem tempo... Ele já mudou daqui. Mas não estou triste não, mamãe, e nem quero que você fique. Está chorando? – ela tocou o rosto da mãe.

SS: Eu? Não, filha.

MG: Posso te contar uma coisa?

SS: Pode.

MG: Sou muito feliz assim.

Naquele momento Grissom entrara no quarto e ouvira as palavras da filha.

SS: É, filha?

MG: É.

GG: E minha princesa pode me contar sobre sua felicidade?

Grissom sentou-se no chão, abraçando a filha, que abriu um sorriso.

MG: Papai, eu disse pra mamãe que sou feliz assim, do jeito que eu sou.

GG: Fico feliz, filha.

MG: Eu sei que tem tanta criança que vive nas ruas, sem papai nem mamãe, e tem fome... Eu tenho uma casa grandona, um monte de brinquedos, meus amigos na escola... Obrigada por gostarem de mim. Eu vejo vocês aqui ó... – apontou o coração.

Os três se abraçaram e sentiram a vibração de amor que os rodeava. Meg não enxergava com os olhos, mas enxergava perfeitamente com o coração. Ela era uma garotinha amada e muito amorosa. Sara e Grissom haviam feito um bom trabalho na criação de sua menina. E ela ainda daria muitas alegrias futuramente.

THE END


End file.
